


Mercedes-Benz

by mresundance



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: American Imperialism For the Fail, Gen, Imperialism, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mresundance/pseuds/mresundance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd like to do a song of great social and political import." Tony Stark character study. Music by Janis Joplin.</p><p>Original vid post, including download links on <a href="http://mresundance.dreamwidth.org/555531.html">dreamwidth</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercedes-Benz

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ladymajavader for betaing.

<http://vimeo.com/3048704>

Password: **stark**

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I had just watched _Iron Man_ and was thinking of songs to vid it to that wouldn't be cliché. For some reason, I got this idea and it simply would not go away.
> 
> I can't say I know a single vid that has done an a capella song, but that don't mean there isn't one already out there.
> 
> Mostly, it's a rather darkly ironic critique. After finishing this vid, I felt that Tony Stark is actually not a hero and if he's honest with himself, doesn't feel like one either. The tone of the vid seems cheery and even flippant on the surface; underneath, though, are a multitude of darker, grimmer things which are not addressed directly, but still noticeably there. I could get long winded about it, but I hope the vid speaks for itself enough that I don't have to.


End file.
